


【FF7 SC】新年

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	【FF7 SC】新年

乘着能上来，把老文一起发了

FF7 SC 新年

又是一个新年。  
克劳德看着第七天堂外来来往往的人流，毫无实感的这么想。

对于这次这个新年一点没有切实的感觉这一点真的不能完全怪克劳德性子冷漠。毕竟，他在一个月前才刚刚过了一个隆重的新年。

一切缘由都要追溯到三天前。在尤菲这个没麻烦也要折腾出麻烦的惹事精溜达到米德加来玩的那个时候。

“呐呐，克劳德~你知道吗在五台诶按照过去另一个历法的算法，三天后才是新年哦。”  
“哦。”  
克劳德一边护理着他的大剑一边瞥了尤菲一眼。通常，尤菲笑的眉眼都成一条线的时候肚子准在打一些坑死人不偿命的奇葩小算盘。  
“而且啊，我翻了下典籍，按照那个什么什么动物历法来算，今年属于鸡，也就是鸡年诶~”  
“哦。”  
“喂喂，你的语调里怎么一点感情都没有！这可是鸡年，也就是鸟科动物之年——也就是你的同类们、陆行鸟之年！！！你怎么可以一点感激感动感概之情都没有！！！”

…………咳咳，姑且先不说鸡和陆行鸟是不是属于同一物种的，「他的同类们  
」这是什么鬼——不过看到了尤菲扑闪着读作期待写下来只能是『不祥』两字的大眼睛后，克劳德很明智的选择了拉上嘴巴的拉链。

如果不小心说错什么被可能、不、是一定已经挖好坑等他跳下去（估计不跳还会在背后把他踹下去的）尤菲给绕进去的话，一会欲哭无泪的就是他自己了。

而事实证明，他其实多虑了。  
就算他在嘴巴上拉上拉链并钉上木板贴上封条，尤菲大小姐她也一样会奸笑着往他的脚下撒弹珠瓜皮还有黄油钉子什么的非得把他往坑带。

所以，即便是在得不到他回应的情况下，尤菲依然一副胸有成竹的样子带着满面笑容的转向了第七天堂的其他女性们——

“我想啊，既然是陆行鸟之年，自然还是要有这么一个东西这才应景吧。”

哗啦——尤菲不知道从哪里掏出来一套大大的、毛绒绒的陆行鸟布偶装，在蒂法、马琳还有丹泽尔的面前晃来晃去。  
“呜哇——好可爱！”小马琳轻呼一声飞扑上去抓着布偶装蹭蹭。毛绒绒的舒服质感让女孩不由得的微眯起了眼睛，  
“唔、软软的好舒服，就像、就像克劳德的头发一样——……”

女孩的形容词让一边的蒂法扑哧一声轻笑出声。克劳德皱着眉头往他的青梅竹马看去。对方眸光流转，直接无视掉他抗议的目光。

“是吧是吧，我也觉得和克劳德很像呢——”

罪魁祸首的尤菲也笑嘻嘻的插了进来。两个女生对视了一眼后，一个默契的决定便在两个人心中共同定下了。

“克劳德~~~”  
两双狡黠的大眼睛同时齐刷刷的向他扫来。还带着格外殷勤的、甜甜的声音。——克劳德无声的看着他们，默默的在心中拉起一级警备的响铃。

以他之前的惨痛经验来看，通常在被女性以着这样的眼神这样的声音呼唤后。百分之两百、不，三百准没好事发生。

“你看，这个那么适合你……”  
尤菲一脸天真无邪的交握着双手摆在胸前。克劳德面无表情的扫了她一眼，在心里默默吐槽你再怎么装也不可能是纯真少女最多也只是个财迷心窍的小恶魔。

“要不今晚你就换上这一套吧就当是庆祝陆行鸟年的纪念吧。”  
蒂法极其自然的接上了尤菲说到一半的话，自然到让克劳德不禁怀疑这一切是不是蒂法和尤菲事先早就演练过十七八遍，两位大小姐早就精心安排好了这个陷阱，不管愿不愿意他都只能往里面跳。

“呜哇——克劳德要穿布偶装吗？我想看、我超级想看诶——”  
小马琳欢呼一声抓着布偶装一起扑上来抱住他的腰。时机恰好卡在他说出任何拒绝的词语之前。

对着一张这么可爱的笑脸你能说不吗？——至少克劳德不能。反正他打小就没点亮过对女性和孩子的抵抗技能，至今都没有。估计未来也不可能有。

所以，事情就这么愉快的定了下来。  
布偶装上的两颗黑色豆子眼一脸无辜的看着他——

* * *

夜晚八点。

穿着陆行鸟布偶装的克劳德站在第七天堂的门口不自觉地叹了口气。

果然到最后又变成这个样子……  
他低头，看着自己已经变成毛绒绒路西鸟翅膀的右手。再一次大大的叹了口气。

其实吧他也不是没想反对过。不过面对他的异议，蒂法笑眯眯的拿出一套女式礼服说在之前新年时穿过的女装和陆行鸟布偶装里只能二选一时。他看着蒂法手中的那套轻飘飘的女装时不自觉的沉默了。

一个月前的新年时，他有被同伴们半起哄半威胁的换上了女装给孤儿院的孩子们弹琴。这成为了他第二段想埋葬在黑暗之中的、不堪回首的黑历史。  
虽然孩子们的笑脸很可爱，歌声很治愈。但是一曲结束后被好几个男孩子红着脸羞涩的告白说等他长大能不能娶“她”时克劳德还是无法形容的心情复杂。  
所以，这一段经历，克劳德将它连同当年的女装体验一起放入记忆的铁箱，上锁、封实，在浇上一层水泥，凝固，再绑上一块大石头，扎紧，一并扔到记忆之河的最深处，永不见天日。

什么都没发生过……——虽然很想这么自欺欺人啦，不过蒂法手上的那条淡蓝色的露背裙又勾起了他不愿想起的惨痛回忆……等等、不对、他那天晚上穿的那条浅蓝色裙子可不是露背款啊……——似乎察觉到了克劳德疑惑，蒂法露出了一个只能用狡诈来形容的、狐狸一般的笑容。

“每次都穿一样的多没意思是吧？”  
“…………”  
“那么，克劳德，你的决定是？”  
看着蒂法手里那条明显更加暴露、还加了高开叉的裙子，克劳德沉默了片刻后，干脆果断的、或者说是完全没出息的直接选择了后者。

而至于他本人的人权什么的，——“陆行鸟有个毛人权啊╮(╯▽╰)╭”活泼的尤菲小姐对此做出了如上回答。

最后，在被几位大小姐套上布偶装以及摸摸蹭蹭抱抱外加拍照拍个够后，蒂法拿着一篮子糖果挂到了克劳德此刻毛绒绒的右手、不、是右爪上，笑眯眯的将克劳德恭送出了店外。  
“反正一样是服务，你就顺带帮店面做一下宣传好了。”  
蒂法大小姐笑颜如花，在时时刻刻想着利用一切机会为酒吧拉生意这点上，克劳德不得不由衷的甘拜下风、五体投地的佩服。  
……嘛，反正也不是第一次帮蒂法派发小礼物做宣传了。虽然之前穿女装派发传单和礼品的要求在他的坚持下被pass了，不过除了女装外，什么执事装啦燕尾服装啦等等奇奇怪怪的服饰他也没被少套过，所以也不差这一套动物装就是了。  
——反正，不要给熟人撞到就是了。克劳德耸耸肩，随即便被脸上突然的一凉给拉回的思绪。  
（啊、似乎下雪了……）  
他抬起头，看到黑色的天空中有白色的结晶轻飘飘的飘落。  
幸好刚才把嚷嚷着要一起帮忙的马琳和丹泽尔留在店里了。随着飘落的雪花逐渐密集，街道上的温度也进一步的降低，路上的行人都纷纷缩起了脖子加快了步伐，不过克劳德倒是无所谓——不是因为他的杰诺瓦体质，而是因为这厚厚的陆行鸟装直接隔绝了寒气，倒还真是挺暖和的。

就现在这鬼天气……估计就算他想要遇上什么熟人都困难吧。巴雷特和文森特不在米德加，纳纳基和希德在环游世界，雷诺和鲁德今天似乎休息，这么冷的天估计也没哪个姑娘值得他们非得现在出来泡的。卢法斯估计还在他的新神罗谋划着他的复兴大业（他若是知道此刻自己现在穿着一身布偶装在第七天堂门口派发糖果的话倒是很有可能非得冒着大雪也得赶过来嘲讽几句）他剩下认识的熟人就集中在他身后的第七天堂里面了。很好。一切都很完美。这样的话他也不介意在这种风雪天里在街边站上那么半小时一小时什么的……——诶？

一瞬间，克劳德睁大了眼睛。

一阵狂风刮过。白色的结晶突然间铺天盖地的充斥着他的视野。刹那间陡然变大的雪势似乎咆哮着想要将整个街道所吞噬——不过这点异样对此刻的克劳德来说已经全然不重要。他的心，已被刚才掠过眼前的那一幕给完全的吸引了。

就在刚才，在漫天飞舞的雪花中，他看到了，一个不应该、也不可能在此时此刻出现在此地的人。

即便是在昏暗的天色下依然能够显耀其存在的银色长发。  
宛如绿宝石般美丽的翠色猫瞳。  
仿佛用大理石雕刻出来的、如同神祗一般的端整容貌。  
还有在空中飞舞着黑色长皮衣，在月光下，反射着只能说是不祥的光泽。

萨菲罗斯…………？

克劳德的蓝色眼眸里荡起了一层层涟漪。

不、不可能。  
那个人不可能出现在这里。  
他应该在lifesteam里、在他的回忆里、在他记忆最深的地方……不、该死、随便他在哪里，他就是不可能在此时此刻出现在他的面前！

这是他的错觉吗……

狂风暴雪中，依然优雅的浮在半空中的男人与此情此景是那么的格格不入又毫无违和。

这个男人……真的、又再一次降临在这世上了？

刹那间，呼啸着的风雪仿佛似在回应他内心的疑惑似的，尖锐刺耳的风声夹在着漫天的飞雪以着迅猛的势头在瞬间遮盖了他的视线——

（诶…………？）

上一秒还大得如同要把人吞噬般的暴雪在接下来这一刻就似乎从一开始就完全没有存在过似的彻底消失了。如同黑绸般的夜色笼罩着这条街道，皎洁的月光洒向地面，空中除了一轮明月和几颗不甚明亮的星星外，什么都没有——

是的，什么都没有。  
没有银发、绿眸、黑衣的男人……——什么都没有。

（所以，只是他的错觉吗……？）

克劳德抬头望着一望无际的深沉夜空。心里五味杂陈。

有喜悦也有悲伤。  
有愤怒也有失落。  
有着松了一口气后的放松也有神经紧绷起来的紧张。

还有更多的是，他自己也说不清道不明的复杂情绪。

萨菲罗斯。这个名字。这个男人。对他来说，承载着太多太多他无法理清无法解释的感情和意义。各种各样的情感、思绪和记忆如同漩涡般的搅合在一起，最后徒留一声叹息。  
雪停了。梦醒了。

一切不合实际的错觉也好、幻想也罢，也该跟着一起消失殆尽了。

望着空空如也的街道。克劳德不由得想再一次叹气时，空气中，传来了一声轻微的、但包含愉快的笑声——

“！！！”

……不是错觉，也不是幻想。

那个男人。那个有着「神性的流出  
」名字的男人，正确确实实的站在他面前。站在离开他一步之遥的面前。

『萨菲罗斯』

他无意识的嚅嗫着这个名字。在舌尖。在心头。

* * *

“呵，似乎我不在的时候你过的很开心啊。”

银发的男人无视僵硬在原地的金发青年。大步上前，伸手抚上了金色陆行鸟的发。

“好久不见，克劳德——”

——啊啊，果然还是这个人。一样的、似笑非笑的表情，戏谑的口吻，还有独特的，叫着他的名字时候那个异样饱含着情感的语调。以及每一次出现，都只会带给他无尽的痛苦和噩梦——

“…………这次你又想做什么？”

男人含笑的眼眸看着金发青年那种精致的面孔在一瞬间浮现出了各种情绪，紧接着又被一张名为平静的面具所覆盖，最终蓝绿色的魔晄眼只留下了警惕和防备。

微微蹙起眉头，男人眼里闪过了一丝不易察觉的不快。

“我想要做什么……”

戴着皮革手套的手指从金色的鬓发移到了对方的脸颊。微凉的皮质触感使得对方的身体微微一颤，下意识的想要躲开，却被男人一把抓住了鬓发而脱身不得。

“我想要做什么……这就得看你的意思了，克劳德——”

同样的问题。同样的回答。宛如几年前那场噩梦的再现——

克劳德无意识的咬着嘴唇。

老实说在听到对方那句回答的那一刻克劳德条件反射的想要挥刀直接砍过去。手都举到了一半了他却发现对方不仅丝毫没有躲闪的意思，还带着一副在看什么好玩事物的表情凝视着他时克劳德这才感觉到似乎有什么不对劲。

——啊、他几乎都忘了，他现在还穿着尤菲她们给他套的那一身布偶装呢。他的手上拿的也不是什么刀剑，而是一篮子的糖果，五颜六色的包装纸在路灯的照耀下，正折射着可爱的反光。

一想到自己现在这副模样全都落入萨菲罗斯的眼中。克劳德的原本就白皙的脸色在瞬间褪去了血色后，又一瞬间红得就跟刚摘下来的新鲜红苹果似的。

——啊啊啊盖亚啊，居然被萨菲罗斯看到他现在这种丑样，他还不如一头撞死或者直接去跳lifesteam一了百了得了！！

“人类的生活……你似乎过的很开心？”

游刃有余的欣赏着克劳德的脸色白一阵红一阵后，男人又上前了一步，拉近了自己与对方的距离。现在两人之间已经毫无间隙可言，他的呼气可以直接吹到金发青年的额头上，而金发青年那套布偶装上毛绒绒的羽毛正有若似无的轻轻掠过他赤裸在外的胸口。有一丝瘙痒。像似在爱抚又像似在挑逗。

对于他拉近两人间的距离这一点克劳德没有反抗。这让男人觉得很满意。虽然克劳德或许只是沉浸在自己的情绪里而没有察觉到男人的小动作而已。于是男人好整以暇的凝视着对方一时陷入沉思的面容。光洁细致的肌肤、宛如吸收了太阳光线一般的金发、还有他最中意的清澈蓝色眸子。几年没见，对方的容貌一如往昔一点都没有改变。仿佛时间从未在对方身上驻留。永远停留在最美丽时刻的容貌，还有在无尽时间里都不会衰老变弱、永远年轻的身体，都在提醒着男人，眼前的这个金发男人与众不同的特殊性。

——是的，这星球上，唯一仅有的，和他一样的『异类』。

所以，他才必须来找他。无论用什么方法、用什么手段。  
他是这世上唯一和他对等的存在。也是唯一能共享他细胞，接受他「存在」的存在。

所以。他是他的东西。属于他、也只能属于他一个人的东西——

男人愉快的用目光描摹着对方精致的面容。当他的视线落到被对方无意识咬得殷红的唇瓣时。翠绿色的眼眸在一瞬间变得深邃，掠过了一丝强烈的光芒。

“不回答么，还真是冷淡啊。”

摩挲着脸颊的拇指游弋到了唇上。对方似乎这才清醒过来的回望向他。蓝宝石的眸子里迸发出倔强的情绪。——是男人所最熟悉的、挣扎着不愿意向他屈服的表情。

很好。果然还是这个表情最赏心悦目。  
咬着牙瞪着他的强烈目光每每都能吸引他全部的注意力、愉悦他的身心，并勾他最强的施虐心和最深沉的……欲望。

“……和你无关。”

意料之中的，对方的回答。虽然对方一脸不快外加杀气腾腾的睨视着他，不过在这一身毛绒绒的装束下，在男人看来，感觉就像被一只心情不佳的陆行鸟幼崽所盯着，最多也就是让人觉得可爱罢了。  
“既然你这么开心，那也让我愉悦一下如何——”

“！喂你又在打什么主意？！这一次无论你想搞什么鬼我都……唔——”

克劳德没能把话说完。因为男人已经直接用唇堵上了他的嘴。吞下了他所有未尽的话语——

这一次，克劳德真的彻底当机了。

和……萨菲罗斯……接吻……？

这已经超出了他能理解和接受的范围外。即便是在他还仰慕对方的少年时期，他可也从没有想象过这样的事情。男人曾经对他而言，是憧憬的对象，是英雄的象征，是前行的灯塔。是梦想、是希望。是埋在胸口最深处的最美好的理想。但他从未想过、男人会是那方面的……对象。

和英雄大人大人接吻，光是想一想，他都觉得疯狂到不可理喻。更何况他们目前还是杀的你死我活的敌对身份，一想到这一点，克劳德真的有种这个世界是不是已经崩溃了的错乱感。

天啊这究竟是在搞什么鬼——他、他在和萨菲罗斯接吻？！！谁都好，能不能来个人告诉他到底是怎么回事？究竟是他疯了还是萨菲罗斯疯了或者是整个世界都疯了、唔——

嘴唇被猝不及防的重重的咬了一下。克劳德吃痛的微微张开了嘴。于是一个湿润的物体便探入了他的口中。  
带着男人体温的、温热的舌。

男人的体温一直是偏低的。所以当男人的舌头侵入克劳德口腔的时候，克劳德颤抖了一下，发出了一声含糊不清的低呼、或者说是呻吟。  
不是不想逃开。只是男人已经先行一步固定住他的后脑，强迫他只能抬头注视着男人。

『接纳我，克劳德』

凝视着他的翡翠色猫瞳，这么诉说到道。

看着这双流光溢彩的碧绿眼眸，不知为何，克劳德一片混乱的心绪和情绪却不可思议般的平静了下来。  
接受我。克劳德。  
那双美丽的猫瞳折射出主人的强烈意志和意念。  
好吧，接受你。反正这也不是第一次了。他的身体曾接受下了男人的细胞——没有一丝一毫抗拒的、就接受了被这个星球所有生物所排斥所拒绝的、男人的细胞。至于原因，没有人知道，连他本人也不清楚这究竟是为什么。  
啊啊、或许是因为他从一开始就渴求着男人吧。在他自己都不知道不了解的时候。  
于是男人的舌顺利的掠过他的齿列，滑入他的口中，在细细扫过他口腔的每一个角落，勾起他不知所措的舌尖，吸吮，然后纠缠。  
从头至尾，男人没有说过一句话。  
只是一个眼神，一个细微的动作。他便知道男人想要什么。仿佛他们之间无需语言便能了解彼此的心思。  
于是，他顺着男人的意思，回应了男人的吻。他看到男人满意的眯起了眸子，随即进一步加深了这个突如其来的吻——  
他的口中、他的周遭，他整个人全部都充斥着男人的味道和气味。  
不过这一切已经不重要。  
这一刻，他心里很平静。他渴求着男人，男人也渴求着他。似乎一开始就应该这样。这么理所应当。这么自然而然。  
接纳眼前的这个男人。或许是处于本能，或许是出于本心。他已经分不清个中的差别，只是他的身体，他的心，都在全力叫嚣着，渴求着——仿佛一切早该如此，天经地义，容不得任何的反驳和质疑。  
他仿佛久旱逢甘霖的大地，贪婪的吸收着对方给予他的每一次碰触。  
于是他放松了力道，任由对方在自己口中为所欲为。呼吸被彻底的掠夺，舌尖被死死的纠缠允吸，因为缺氧他的脑袋晕晕的，只能无力的靠在对方的身上——若不是男人之前早已搂住他的腰，他或许就会这样直接跌坐在了地上。不过这都没关系，呼吸也好、力气也好，在对方毫不客气的从他身上卷走一切时，他的灵魂也因为对方的填充了自己所残缺的部分而发出了满足的叹息。  
……所以这样就好。他闭上了眼睛。  
管他是真实还是虚幻。即便只是镜花水月一般的幻境，只要有这么一瞬间灵魂的充实，便已足够——

“萨菲罗斯……”

他含糊着低呢着这个刻在他灵魂上的名字。随后看到了男人从未展现过的、温柔的笑。

其实，男人很喜欢他亲口喊他的名字。  
虽然他不曾说过——

“……所以，你刚才想说什么？”  
结束了这个漫长又短暂的吻，男人有一下没一下拨弄着青年的发，用着明显情欲未退的低沉嗓音低声问道。

“啊、我是说，无论你想搞什么鬼我都奉陪到底——”  
“哦？那可真是荣幸之至。”  
“喂！我是认真的——”  
面对青年不满的抗议男人低笑着。挑起一缕金色的发丝放到唇边亲吻着。——他当然知道青年是认真的。在涉及到星球还有他同伴的安危这两件事上，个性本来就有一丝拘谨的青年可从来都没开过玩笑。只是眼下青年如今这个样子，迷蒙的蓝色眼眸眸光潋滟，原本白净的肌肤此刻染上了一层淡淡的绯红，被吻的殷虹的唇瓣反射着湿润的光泽……组合起来构成了一副他从未见过的、撩拨着他心弦的、青年的另一幅面貌。而用着如此艳丽面容瞪着他的青年，在任何人的眼中，都没有丝毫的气势可言。

“既然你愿意奉陪到底，那我可得好好想想该怎么满足你这个「愿望」。”  
“喂！”  
“那么首先——”  
男人扫视了青年一眼，在一番若有所思后，缓缓扬起了嘴角——

“在一切开始之前，我得先脱去你这套可爱又愚蠢的布偶装，如何——”

* * *

在把克劳德派出去给路人散发糖果后，蒂法回到店内继续和尤菲聊着天。虽然与上次见面的时间相隔不算太久，不过就这一个多月内，尤菲貌似又跑了不少地方又遇到了不少稀奇古怪的事情，所以对于长期驻留在第七天堂无法远行的蒂法来说，听尤菲诉说旅途的一些有趣见闻也是她眼下为数不多的乐趣之一。

于是两位大小姐就这样相谈甚欢到几乎忘了时间，直到吧台后面一扇没关好的窗子被风吹得呯呯作响时才把蒂法拉回了现实。

“哎呀，居然下雪了……”

白色的雪花随着风一起飘落进了室内。

“啊！克劳德不会还在外面吧——下雪了就赶快进来啊外面多冷啊……真是，有时候他就是这个不拐弯的地方让人又好气又好笑，想忍不住捉弄他——”

同感同感。尤菲趴在桌上嘿嘿笑着。举起双手表示完全赞同蒂法刚才的抱怨。

“尤菲，你等一下，我先去把那只脑子不转弯的陆行鸟给带回来……啊咧——”

蒂法推开店门。空空荡荡的街道上一个人都没有。只有一篮还没发完的糖果放在了路灯的下面，还有一颗蓝色一颗绿色的糖果散落在外。蓝绿色的反光恰好完美的融合在一起，意外的美丽和谐。

“克劳德？”

蒂法拾起篮子。环顾四周。没有人。也没有回应。仿佛从一开始，就没有什么人在。

“怎么回事啊？”

蒂法不解的歪了歪脑袋，有些迷茫的走向了第七天堂。

而她的身后，一片黑色的羽毛被风吹起，从篮子中飘落。

没有任何人注意到——

-尾声-

萨菲罗斯醒来的时候，他怀里的陆行鸟儿正抵着他的胸口沉睡着，丝毫没有清醒的迹象。  
此刻，他和青年两人正赤身裸体的相拥躺在一张床上，分享着彼此的体温和心跳。  
房间里充满着情事过后的味道。不算怎么好闻，不过萨菲罗斯却非常满意。  
他怀里的金发青年从里到外都被烙下他的印记。他的体液、他的吻痕、他的气味，缠绕在青年的身上，从此将成为青年永远的桎梏。  
『这是我的』  
他伸出指尖，滑过青年的胸口。随即看到青年微微蹙起了眉头，似乎即将转醒的样子。  
好了，在他们第一次的亲密接触之后，该说什么呢。  
当视线触及到地上那套散乱的布偶装时，男人不由得低笑。

陆行鸟之年吗——

男人抱紧了怀中的青年，在青年逐渐变得清明的蔚蓝色眼眸上留下轻轻一吻：

“新年快乐。我的陆行鸟半身——”

-FIN-

=============

这其实就是个一吻定情的故事（并不是X

最后再透露一个小设定，其实这篇的老萨一开始就回来了（否则他怎么会知道尤菲说的陆行鸟之年呢www）至于为何没有立刻就露脸呢，自然是出于恶、趣、味~（他就是想看云片一脸别扭的穿布偶装然后被他抓了个现行时一脸羞愧的恨不得撞死的表情啊2333）


End file.
